1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an adjustable bolt fitting for sliding door, window or like closures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One prior art adjustable bolt sliding door, window or like closure fitting includes a bolt-carrier having at least one slot adapted to receive the tail of a bolt carrying at least one hook, the bolt-carrier being adapted to slide in the transverse direction of the slot to engage the hook of the bolt with a striker on the frame and to release the hook from the striker, the bolt being adapted to slide in the longitudinal direction of the slot to adjust the bolt relative to said striker, the bolt-carrier including at least one screwthreaded hole having an axis perpendicular to the walls of the slot and adapted to receive an immobilizing screw for immobilizing the tail of the bolt against the wall of the slot in the bolt-carrier opposite the screw.
The above fitting is adapted to receive a bolt with two hooks. The tail of the bolt has on its longitudinal edges teeth formed on only a part of its thickness. Adjusting the hook relative to the striker in the longitudinal direction of the tail of the bolt requires three holes on the outside wall of the fitting, two holes receiving grubscrews for immobilizing the bolt and a hole through which a tool is passed to press on the teeth of one edge to adjust the bolt in the closed position of the closure.
The presence of the aforementioned three holes weakens the bolt-carrier and is entirely undesirable from the esthetic point of view in so far as the outside plate is concerned.
FR-A-2 591 267 describes an adjustable bolt lock for sliding closures. The bolt includes a longitudinal groove adapted to receive an adjuster screw with its axis parallel to the median axis of the tail of the bolt and which cooperates with a screwthreaded hole in the slot of the bolt-carrier that receives the tail of the bolt. The bolt includes a longitudinal recess providing access to the adjuster screw. A screw for immobilizing the bolt is accommodated in an inclined screwthreaded hole opening onto a lateral face of the bolt-carrier.
This fitting also implies a weak structure of the bolt-carrier. Also, the bolt is adjusted with the closure open and the closure must then be closed to see if the position chosen for the bolt is appropriate to the corresponding striker. It is therefore necessary to proceed by trial and error before a satisfactory adjustment of the bolt is achieved.
The aim of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks of the prior art fittings and to propose a fitting of the above type including a solid structure bolt-carrier adapted to receive completely reversible bolts and to allow the bolt to be adjusted with the closure in the closed position, if necessary.